Night 1
Night 1 is the easiest night in all of the Five Nights with Froggy Games, in which the player must know the mechanics and know to use them to defend from the antagonists, he/she will find them useful in the next nights Activity Five Nights with Froggy Froggy is the only one active on this night, in the older mobile version (prior to the Google Play release), Kitty was also active and even managed to get to the hut before 6 AM. Froggy moves slowly on the night, at 5 AM he will reach the Fairytale Corner and may access to the hut later on Five Nights with Froggy 2 In this night, no one's active, with the rare exception of Golden Froggy and the Ghost of Lorenzi, which they have incredibly low chances of appearing Five Nights with Froggy 3 All of the normal antagonists are active from this night, at 1 AM, Froggy will start climbing the drainpipe, at 2 AM, Kitty will be ready to attack, from 3 AM, the Gnomes may start appearing in the hallway, and at 4 AM, you may start to hear Crocco's roaring Strategies Five Nights with Froggy In this night you can simply win by turning off the lamp and leave it off for the entire night, while also recharging the music box to keep the Gnomes at bay, Froggy cannot attack you since he can't see you in the dark Five Nights with Froggy 2 As no one's active, this night serves as an introductory stage for the player to get ready for the following nights Five Nights with Froggy 3 When the clock hits 1 AM, start checking all of the rooms, if you hear something in the drainpipe, it's Froggy, dump him before he reaches the balcony, otherwise you will have to close the window. From 2 AM start checking the Hallway to avoid Kitty and the Gnomes, close the door if you see them so they don't get it (if Kitty gets in, start checking the closet to prevent her attack), if you hear Crocco's roar, flush the toilet to make him go away After the night Five Nights with Froggy After winning the night, you will see a cutscene of Froggold II's room in a red background, shortly after, you will proceed to Night 2 Five Nights with Froggy 2 After beating this night, you will proceed to a minigame, you are playing as a man with a purple shirt, you can only move freely within the map, after the timer expires, the minigame will end, then you will see a cutscene of the forest road, featuring Froggy and his friends heading to the castle Trivia * In the first game, the color of the night while starting it is green, in Nights 2-5 is yellow and in Nights 6-7 is red (in the case of Night 7, the color will still remain red regardless if you're playing 5/20 mode or not) * The first night of the second game is the only one where no one is active, however, there are still incredible low chances that you can get killed by Golden Froggy or Lorenzi's Ghost * Some people say that we play as a detective in the minigame, this is wrong as in Night 4's minigame we do actually play as a detective Category:Nights